<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大西洋来信 by Graphite_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826654">大西洋来信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c'>Graphite_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>米加，《夏日》的后续<br/>瞎写的单方面通信集。感情线微弱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Canada (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大西洋来信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: matt_williams@gmail.com</p><p>From: alfredfjones@gmail.com</p><p>亲爱的马修：</p><p>希望你在多伦多一切都好！</p><p>我刚刚在日内瓦安顿下来。我正在我的房间里，窗户正对着一片大草坪。它让我想到我们一起躺在学校的草坪上晒太阳的时候。只不过洛杉矶的天气要干燥得多，阳光也更加灼人。</p><p>我的房东是一个非常有趣的人，她是瑞士人，但她在美国读了博士，五年前从纽约回到日内瓦，所以她一直在和我聊她以前住在纽约的生活。她是在哥伦比亚大学毕业的，学的是公共政策。她和你一样最喜欢古根海姆博物馆，如果是你的话，一定会和她有更多的共同话题。她是一个十足的纽约迷，按照她的话说，”瑞士是瑞士人的瑞士，但纽约是全世界的纽约“。我好不容易才把话题从纽约岔开（虽然我也挺喜欢纽约的）。</p><p>在日内瓦的第一个周末，她开车载我去日内瓦湖转了转。那里有一个巨大的喷泉，随时可以看到彩虹。我还去吃了芝士火锅。她告诉我正宗的吃法，往里面加了一堆乱七八糟的东西，然后要用面包蘸着吃。真的非常好吃！面包嚼起来有一些韧，是传统的欧式面包。她还推荐我搭配白葡萄酒。但说实话，我还是更喜欢啤酒的味道。</p><p>我的实习已经开始一周了。CERN*非常酷！第一周是训练周，基本上都是参观和实验室的培训。我每次到地下深处的时候，都想到哈利波特里面的古灵阁。只不过这里的地下盘旋的不是巨龙。我妈一开始还不乐意让我来，我明明都已经自己去柬埔寨待了一年了，她还是觉得我是一个不会照顾自己的小孩子。</p><p>我已经计划好了，在这段实习结束之后我要去欧洲不同的国卝家看看。我妈知道我这个计划之后有些担心，总是唠叨着让我注意安全。但她倒是不介意我去趟伦敦，只要我愿意联卝系我的表哥。要我说，她大概是在家里呆久了，总觉得外面世界过于危险。但那并不能阻挡我。</p><p>等着收我的明信片吧！</p><p>祝好，</p><p>阿尔弗雷德</p><p> </p><p>*CERN:欧洲核子研究中心，世界上最大的粒子物理学实验室，总卝部位于瑞士日内瓦西北部郊区的法瑞边境上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: matt_williams@gmail.com</p><p>From: alfredfjones@gmail.com</p><p>亲爱的马修：</p><p>不要说羡慕我了。我宁愿我妈像你妈一样什么都不管（如果这句话会伤到你我提前说一声抱歉，我不是故意的）。她总是觉得我会像我爸一样离开她，所以紧张兮兮的。我应该和你说过，她一点都不想我去西海岸上学。但我总不能让她管我一辈子吧？</p><p>好了，我已经可以想象到你会怎么在回信里说我了。但我是绝对不会改的。以及，让我回答你的问题，我是有一个表哥在英国。我外公就是英国人。但我是不会去伦敦的，我只见过我表哥三次，每一次我们都会吵起来。我可不想在伦敦和他接着吵架。</p><p>我还是说点令人高兴的事情吧：我的实习进展还不错，虽然都是些打杂的活。周围的人来自世界各地，非常有趣。我的导师是一个德国人，看起来挺严肃的。带我的博士生则是一个中卝国人，我不会念他的名字（他们的X到底是怎么发音的？），于是我直接叫他名字里的最后一个字Sheng。他英语还不错，虽然有点口音，但我们聊得还挺愉快。唯一的问题是，有的技术工人不大会说英语。这种时候我们只能叫另一个德国人来帮忙。那个德国学生会说四门语言！</p><p>我周末坐火车去了苏黎世。我住在了卢卡（你应该还记得，是我大二的室友）的家里。他们全卝家开车来火车站接我。苏黎世是一个安静又漂亮的城市。第一天我们去了苏黎世湖，还在利马特河岸上散步。河水非常清澈，甚至可以看到河里的海藻。海鸥在天空掠过。我们还看到了天鹅！天哪，比起我们上次去过的圣安东尼奥河*好看太多了。我们还去了苏黎世大教堂和苏黎世大学。登上苏黎世大教堂的双塔，可以看到整个苏黎世。不得不说，苏黎世真的很小。卢卡说他周末通常会在苏黎世湖或者玉特利山骑行，怪不得他来洛杉矶的时候也如此热衷于徒步。说到徒步，Sheng给我说他在澳大利亚读本科的时候和朋友在新西兰自驾和徒步。我已经把它加到我的目的地清单里面了。我们还可以去看魔戒的外景地呢！要不要考虑寒假的时候一起去呢？那时候新西兰是夏天。</p><p>祝好，</p><p>阿尔弗雷德</p><p> </p><p>*圣安东尼奥河：位于德克萨斯州。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: matt_williams@gmail.com</p><p>From: alfredfjones@gmail.com</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的马修：</p><p>请不要再提醒我你也会说两门语言了。我知道我除了英语外就只会一点的西班牙语（不许说那不算一点）。但会英语不就够了！</p><p>我现在在巴黎，坐火车几个小时就到了。我现在正坐在我住的airbnb附近的广场，边吃Amorino的gelato*边用手卝机给你写邮件（所以请你忽略我的拼写错误，都是iphone的错）。你知道吗，gelato是花的形状（看附件）！你一定在羡慕我了。我知道你一直都很喜欢法国，也很喜欢冰淇淋。</p><p>不过，巴黎人的英语不敢恭维。我的房东英语烂得不行，奇奇怪怪的口音，我只能连蒙带猜地听。但他很喜欢说话，一直拉着我在客厅聊天。他也不大听得懂我在说什么，总是让我重复，于是我们两个人指手画脚地聊，倒是有点意大利人说话的感觉了。但这样也很有趣，让我想到了我之前在柬埔寨的时候。不过如果你在的话就没我什么事了（但会英语和比划也是足够的！）。他人很不错，给我推荐了一家很好吃的可丽饼店，还神秘兮兮地叮嘱我一定要点甜口的。于是第二天我就真的去了，发现拿到的可丽饼上用奶油写了一个love！</p><p>他还给我推荐了奥赛博物馆。为了避开人流我去了夜场，结果发现人还是超——级——多——一大半看起来都是外国游客。可惜上帝没有给我太多艺术的天赋（也许你可以考虑分给我一些），上次去MoMA*的时候还是得靠你做我的讲解员。不过呢，虽然我不是特别懂，为了让你更加羡慕，我还去了先贤祠，还骑车逛了凡尔赛宫。我给你寄了超级多明信片，希望它们不会被弄丢。不知道法国邮政靠不靠谱。</p><p>巴黎实在是太大了，一个周末根本玩不够。下次我们一起好好逛逛吧！</p><p>祝好，</p><p>阿尔弗雷德</p><p> </p><p>*gelato，一种意式冰淇淋。Amorino是品牌名字。</p><p>*MoMA:现代艺术博物馆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: matt_williams@gmail.com</p><p>From: alfredfjones@gmail.com</p><p>亲爱的马修：</p><p>你竟然去看NFL现场了！费城飞人最棒！不许说最好的球员都是加拿大人！不许！</p><p>我这周坐火车去了洛桑。洛桑是在日内瓦湖边上的另一个城市，是Sheng推荐我去逛逛的。他说那里比日内瓦好吃的东西多多了。洛桑大教堂的彩绘玻璃窗真的很漂亮。我参观的时候一个奶奶问我是不是游客，我说是的，她就主动给我讲解。她说大教卝堂晚上的时候会由守夜人人声报时，超神奇！</p><p>我接着坐地铁到了乌希码头。这条地铁坡度特别大，有点像缆车，我一直都在看窗户外面的景色。我去的时候天气特别好，在湖边可以看到阿尔卑斯山。在这里还可以玩滑水和脚踏船，不过我只租了一辆自行车在湖边转了一圈，然后坐在湖边的水池吃三明治。旁边的鸟对我手中的三明治很感兴趣。</p><p>我还按照Sheng的推荐去看了古堡、摄影博物馆和奥林匹克博物馆。我最喜欢奥林匹克博物馆，里面还有很多可以互动的东西，有各种测试运动能力的小玩意，还有真人演员！我在里面玩得比我预计的时间长多了，错过了我原来预计搭乘的那班船，不得不在码头等了很久。西雍城堡也蛮有趣的，搭在一个小岛上。我去的时候正好遇到一批游学的学卝生，所以稍微有些吵闹。</p><p>说到吃的，我觉得也没有比日内瓦好多少。不知道Sheng是按什么标准评价的。</p><p>我的实习还有四周就要结束了。之后可能会稍微忙点，不知道能不能还能跑出来玩。我不能透露太多实习的内容，但最近没有太大进展，所以我也得花更多时间在实习上才行。你的冰球训练很顺利真是太好了，联赛*我一定会去看的。但希望那个时候除了冰球你还会聊点别的话题。</p><p>祝好，</p><p>阿尔弗雷德</p><p> </p><p>*马修是学校的冰球队成员，要参加U Sports（加拿大的大学卝生联赛）的男子冰球比赛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>很多梗都来自于臾臾的推荐！果然是旅行博主（鼓掌）臾臾原来起名叫大西洋情书，但我觉得我写的怎么能算情书就改了（<br/>看的游记太杂懒得写出处了，就这样吧，译名可能有点乱（躺<br/>写的时候和臾臾吐槽：描写景色好难，我真的不会描写，不过想想，如果是阿尔弗雷德第一人称的话写得太美不就OOC了？<br/>臾臾：有道理？！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>